Von Spinnen und anderem Getier
by faustBZ
Summary: Thranduil ist der König des Waldlandreichs, er hat in der Schlacht von Dagorlad gekämpft, ist Orks und Riesenspinnen mutig entgegengetreten, ist ein gefürchteter Krieger und ein gerissener Unterhändler. Aber zu einem winzigkleinen Elben "Nein" zu sagen, könnte eine Nummer zu groß für ihn sein - aber er hat keine Wahl.


Zur Abwechslung mal was in meiner Muttersprache: Die Übersetzung von "No Matter How Tall"

Wie immer beabsichtige ich nicht, hiermit Geld zu verdienen, und außer der Story-Idee gehört einfach nichts mir. Auch nicht der Elb. Mist.

* * *

 **Von Spinnen und anderem Getier**

 _by faust_

„Keine Spinne. Sag mir, dass es ist keine Spinne ist!"

Als sie diese Worte vernimmt, gleitet etwas, das verdächtig nach einem amüsierten Grinsen aussieht, über die Züge der Königin des Waldlands, aber König Thranduil lässt dieses eine Mal Milde walten und es als verständnisvolles Lächeln durchgehen.

„Warum um Arda Willen", hört er seine geliebte Gemahlin gerade noch ein absolut unkönigliches Kichern unterdrücken, „glaubst du, dass er ausgerechnet eine Spinne haben möchte?"

Thranduil kann ebenso unköniglich sein, wenn er es darauf anlegt: Er schnaubt. „Weil er dein Sohn ist."

„Ach. Tatsächlich?" Sie versucht, empört zu blicken – scheitert aber grandios. Pures Entzücken tanzt auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Natürlich. Du hast ihn erzogen, alles Leben zu lieben."

Eryniel lächelt. „Ich kann daran nichts Schlimmes erkennen."

„Oh, Ada", sagt er, und der sarkastische Bogen seiner gehobenen Augenbraue steht in komischem Widerspruch zu dem nicht so erfolgreichen Versuch, die hohe, singende Tonlage eines begeisterten Elblings zu imitieren. „Oh, Ada, guck mal: Sie ist eine Mama! Sie hat ein ganzes Nest voller Babys. Darf ich sie behalten? Bitte, bitte?"

Die Hohe Dame des Waldlands hat beide Hände vor ihren Mund gepresst, aber über ihren Fingern kann Thranduil goldene Heiterkeit in ihren grünen Augen glitzern sehen. „Du hättest nein sagen können", erinnert sie ihn, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hat.

„Er hatte ihnen schon Namen gegeben. Und es waren ohnehin nur kleine Hausspinnen."

Silbriges Lachen weht durch den Raum. „Du kannst ihm nicht viel abschlagen, nicht wahr, Meleth-nín?"

Ein Seufzer ist die einzige Antwort darauf. Nicht ganz eine Zustimmung, aber offen genug für diverse Auslegungen. Und wenn Thranduil ganz aufrichtig ist, dann ist die Einschätzung seiner Frau nicht ganz unzutreffend.

„Und außerdem willst du ihm vielleicht doch eine Spinne erlauben, wenn du erst gehört hast, was er tatsächlich möchte", fährt Eryniel ominös fort.

„Ich habe fast Angst, zu fragen …"

„Er möchte …" Sie hat eine besondere Gabe für das Geschichtenerzählen, das ist allgemein bekannt. Für Singen und Geschichtenerzählen (und für das Heilen, aber diese Kunst wird gerade nicht gebraucht. Noch nicht …), und sie macht gnadenlos Gebrauch von dieser Gabe. „Er möchte etwas Besonderes, etwas … Außergewöhnliches. Etwas …"

Thranduil atmet sehr hörbar aus. „Oh, nun sag schon. Es kann doch bestimmt nichts Schlimmeres als eine Spinne sein. Was möchte er denn nun?"

„Einen Olifanten."

„Einen _Olifanten_."

„Ja."

Der König blinzelt. „Legolas möchte eine Olifanten haben?", fragt er nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, um jeden Zweifel zu beseitigen. „ _Einen Olifanten?_ "

„Einen Olifanten. Ja." Eryniels Gesicht ist erleuchtet von Fröhlichkeit. Ein heiteres Klingen erfüllt das Zimmer, wie von klarem Quellwasser, das über funkelnde Quarzkiesel tanzt.

Thranduil nippt an seinem Pfefferminz-Tee. Er verzieht das Gesicht – zu viel Honig. Irgendwer hat wieder seine und Legolas' Kanne verwechselt. „Nun ja, wenn es so ist", verkündet er schließlich, „dann wirst du ihm das ausreden müssen."

„Oh, nein. _Du_ wirst ihm das ausreden müssen." Eryniel ist ganz ernst. Sachlich. Unnachgiebig. Es wird keinen Spielraum für Verhandlungen geben. „Du warst derjenige, der versprochen hat: ‚alles, alles, was du willst, Legolas, wenn du von nun an in deinem Zimmer schläfst und nicht mitten in der Nacht in Adas Bett kommst und ihn mit deinen kalten Füßen weckst.'" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Wirklich, Melaran-nín, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, deinen Sohn in zu verlocken? Du weißt doch, dass er keiner Herausforderung widerstehen kann."

Thranduil kann ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ja, er hat das versprochen. Und da er sehr wohl weiß, wie ehrgeizig Legolas ist, wenn es darum geht, einen Preis zu gewinnen, hatte er bereits frohlockt ob der Aussicht auf ungestörte Nächte noch bevor er seines Sohnes eifriges Nicken gesehen und sein feierliches „so soll es sein, Ada" gehört hatte. Er hat es versprochen in der Erwartung, dass Legolas nichts Heikleres haben wollen würde als … nun ja, vielleicht die Erlaubnis, Adas Messer anzufassen oder ein Picknick im Wald. Ein Ritt auf dem königlichen Elch. Einen „richtigen" Bogen höchstens. Aber nicht ein Haustier. Und ganz bestimmt nicht einen Olifanten.

Einen Haus-Olifanten.

Eryniel erhebt sich, sie tätschelt die Hand ihres Gatten. „Ich habe volles Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeit, Legolas zu erklären, warum ‚alles' keinen Olifanten mit einschließt", sagt sie bevor sie sich umdreht und den Raum verlässt, um den kleinen Prinzen zu holen.

Sie wirkt viel zu amüsiert, findet Thranduil. Viel zu aufgeräumt, viel zu … erfreut mit seiner Zwickmühle. Sie _genießt_ das hier.

So wie er es würde, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht. Er hat sich ganz allein in diese Ecke manövriert. Es war ganz und gar seine eigene Cleverness, die ihn hier hin gebracht hat. Der mächtige König des Waldlandreichs, zu Fall gebracht bei dem Versuch, ein Kleinkind auszutricksen. Wunderbar. Das sollte sich besser nicht herumsprechen.

Legolas sieht absolut selig aus, als er an der Hand seiner Mutter den Raum betritt. Er hüpft auf seinen Fußspitzen, strahlt seinen Vater begeistert an und stößt einen kleinen, glücklichen Kiekser aus.

Thranduil schilt ihn nicht für das eines Prinzen unangemessen Benehmens. Er ist noch so jung. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht wird von ihm erwartet werden, dass er sich so verhält, wie es sich für den Erben des Throns vom Großen Grünwald gehört, aber noch gewährt ihm der König Nachsicht. Und wahrlich, verglichen mit einem Olifanten, ist ein bisschen Gehüpfe und Gekiekse absolut akzeptabel.

„Dein Vater möchte dir etwas sagen", sagt Eryniel, und der Nachhall des silbrigen Lachens ist immer noch in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Sie lässt Legolas' Hand los und stupst ihn zu seinem Vater. Dann lässt sich die Königin auf einem weichen Sessel nieder, schlägt die Fesseln zierlich übereinander und drapiert ihren langen Rock so, dass er wie ein Wasserfall um ihre Beine fließt und sich in einem Ring um ihre Füße sammelt. Ihre Hände liegen gefaltet in ihrem Schoß, ihr Rücken locker aufgerichtet, ihr Kinn erhoben: sie ist ein Muster für gelöste königliche Aufmerksamkeit. Nur das goldene Funkeln in ihren Augen verrät ihre vergnügte Vorfreude.

Legolas verschwendet keine Zeit. Er flitzt hinüber zu seinem Vater und zupft an dessen Robe: Er will hoch, auf seinen angestammten Platz. Thranduil fügt sich gehorsam; er reicht Legolas seine Hand, und mit dessen Hilfe klettert der kleine Elb auf seines Vaters Schoß, wo er es sich zufrieden bequem macht und sich ganz automatisch an die breite Brust kuschelt. Ebenso automatisch legt Thranduil seine Arme um seinen Sohn und drückt den goldenen Kopf zärtlich an sich.

Er wirft seiner Gemahlin einen verzweifelten Blick zu – den sie mit einer merkwürdigen Kombination aus einem aufmunternden Lächeln und einem sarkastischen Zucken ihrer Augenbraue beantwortet.

Keine Hilfe von dieser Seite, muss Thranduil einsehen.

Er dreht Legolas ein wenig, so dass er ihm in Gesicht sehen kann. Ein schwerer taktischer Fehler, wie er sofort bemerkt. Legolas sieht ihn mit großen, runden himmelblauen Augen an, ganz eindeutig erwartet er nichts anderes als Wunder von seinem geliebten Vater. Oder Olifanten.

Eru helfe mir!

Ein letztes schwaches Lächeln, dann springt er einfach ins kalte Wasser. Kein Grund, es länger aufzuschieben. Thranduil ist kein Feigling. „Iôn-nín, deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, du wünscht dir als Belohnung dafür, dass du nun die ganze Nacht in deinem Zimmer schläfst, einen … Olifanten."

Er hofft inständig, dass weder Legolas noch Eryniel das kurze Stocken gehört haben.

Legolas ist natürlich zu aufgeregt um irgendetwas zu bemerken abgesehen vom Wesentlichen. „Ja, Ada", zwitschert er. „Wann kann ich ihn haben?"

"Legolas, weißt du eigentlich, was genau ein Olifant ist?"

Das Gesicht des kleinen Elben ist pure Entrüstung. „Ada!"

Thranduil zuckt zusammen. Legolas' Stimme kann sehr schrill sein, vor allem, wenn er aufgebracht ist, und sein Mund ist ziemlich nah am Ohr seines Vaters. Der empörten Antwort seines Sohnes zum Trotz entscheidet sich der König dennoch den eingeschlagenen Weg weiter zu verfolgen. Es mag wie ein ziemlich erbärmlicher Versuch wirken, aber es ist seine einzige Hoffnung, und er wird daran festhalten. „Aber woher willst du das wissen? Du hast doch noch nie einen gesehen!"

Es ist fast ein Schnauben, das von Legolas kommt. „Ich habe einen in dem Buch gesehen, das Nana mir gegeben hat, damit ich Lesen üben kann."

Aha. Es ist also doch Eryniels Schuld. Thranduil wird ein ernstes Wort mit ihr sprechen über passendes Lesematerial für ihren sehr leicht beeindruckbaren Sohn.

„Also hast du einen in diesem Buch gesehen. Und er hat dir gefallen."

„Ja."

„Und nun möchtest du einen als Haustier haben."

„Ja."

„Legolas, hast du eigentlich eine Idee …" Nun ja, Legolas braucht keine Idee zu haben. Thranduil braucht eine, und zwar schnell. Und da ist auch schon eine – er kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht gleich darauf gekommen ist. „Wir haben keinen Platz für einen Olifanten. Wo sollten wir ihn den auch unterbringen?"

Legolas' Antwort kommt pfeilschnell. „Er kann in meinem Bett schlafen", sagt er. „Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn er kalte Füße hat."

Ein unterdrückter Laut kommt von da, wo Eryniel sitzt. Der König blitzt sie grimmig an, dann konzentriert er sich wieder auf das dringendere Problem.

„Er ist zu groß, um in deinem Bett zu schlafen. Er ist sogar zu groß, um irgendwo im Palast zu schlafen. Er müsste draußen bleiben."

„Dann müssen wir ihm sein eigenes Haus bauen."

Ja, offenbar müssen sie das. Und ganz offensichtlich war das nicht der erhoffte Weg raus aus diesem Dilemma. Vielleicht ein anderer Ansatz … „Ein Olifant braucht eine Menge essen. Grünzeug, Blätter. Und du weißt, wie wenig davon geblieben ist in den Wäldern."

"Ich könnte die Bäume um Blätter bitten. Sie würden meinen Olifanten bestimmt nicht hungern lassen."

Thranduil schließt die Augen. Nein, die Bäume würden Legolas' Olifanten nicht hungern lassen. Die Bäume würden alles tun für das goldene Kind ihrer geliebten Königin. Wahrscheinlich sogar einen Olifanten füttern. Wenn sie das für irgendjemanden tun würden, dann für Legolas.

Sie würden neue Blätter treiben. Grün und saftig.

Ein Olifant könnte allerdings nicht im Wald leben. Anders als die lichten Dschungel des Südens ist der Große Grünwald ein dichtes Gehölz, in dem die Bäume nah bei einander stehen. Kein Olifant könnte hindurch gehen ohne sie zu beschädigen.

Allerdings … heißt es, dass die Haradrim Olifanten gefangen haben, dass sie sie gezähmt und für die Schlacht abgerichtet haben. Also ist es möglich, sie zu halten … und vielleicht könnte man ein großes Gehege bauen, ein bisschen entfernt vom Palast … Es würde eine interessante Herausforderung sein. Und Olifanten könnten im Kampf gegen den Schatten nützlich sein. Wenn man sie züchtete, dann könnte man sie vielleicht eines Tages domestizieren … sie zur Ware machen … Er kann es sehen, ganz klar in seinen Gedanken … er wird sie eintauschen gegen Edelsteine, Mithril …

„ _Thranduil_ …"

Eine warnende Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Phantastereien. Es ist Eryniel, wer sonst, seine geliebte Frau, die ihn so mühelos zu lesen vermag. Sie nennt ihn nicht häufig bei seinem Rufnamen, und wenn, dann meist im Tadel – und dieses ist keine Ausnahme. Er blinzelt sie an, bemüht zu verstehen, womit er ihren Tadel verdient hat … _Ah, ja_. Er sieht die klaren Edelsteine und die kunstvollen Schmuckstücke aus Mithril noch ein letztes Mal vor seinem geistigen Auge, dann zerbröseln sie zu Staub. Nein, das Risiko wäre kein noch so kostbares Juwel wert.

Und da ist auch noch der kleine Elb auf seinem Schoß, der ihn so arglos und vertrauensvoll anblickt. Sein einziges Kind, sein Sternenlicht und sein Sonnenschein, sein kleines Grünblatt.

Seine Verantwortung.

Er hebt das Kind an der Taille hoch, dreht es um und setzt es so auf seine Knie, dass es ihn direkt anschaut. „Legolas", sagt er, „ich fürchte, ich kann dir deinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Ein Olifant ist so groß wie die höchste Eiche – er wird in kein Elbenbett passen. Er wird nirgendwo hineinpassen. Olifanten sind gefährliche Tiere, Iôn-nín, zu gefährlich, um sie um sich zu haben. Und sie sind wild. Sie müssen frei umherziehen. Man sollte sie nicht einengen. Sie wollen frei sein."

Legolas presst die Lippen aufeinander. Seine Augen bleiben auf die seines Vaters gerichtet während er über das Gehörte nachdenkt. Dann nickt er. „Gut", sagt er sehr feierlich. "Ich verstehe."

Thranduil sieht Mitgefühl in den Augen seines Sohnes. Aufrichtige Zuneigung. „Das tust du in der Tat", sagt er – staunend, obwohl er es hätte wissen sollen. Immerhin ist Legolas, wie bereits festgestellt, auch Eryniels Sohn, erzogen, alles Leben zu lieben.

„Der Olifant würde es nicht mögen, eingesperrt zu sein. Er würde traurig sein."

„Ja, das würde er." Thranduil zieht Legolas an seine Brust und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Vielleicht hast du ja noch einen anderen Wunsch."

Legolas rutscht ein bisschen hin und her, windet sich aus der festen Umarmung. Sein Gesicht, eben noch ernst und bekümmert, erhellt sich um einiges als er fast schon atemlos fragt: „Darf ich Sahnetorte zum Abendbrot haben?"

Er darf Sahnetorte zum Abendbrot haben, und sogar Pfannkuchen mit Holunderblütensirup und mit Honig gesüßte Milch, an diesem Tag und allen Tagen der folgenden Woche.

Eines Abends, nachdem er gerade, mehr oder weniger heimlich, Sirup von seinem Daumen gelutscht hat, reicht Eryniel ihm ein kleines Bündel, etwas in schlichtes grünes Leintuch gehülltes. Thranduil sieht zu, wie sein Sohn das Band, das das Bündel zusammenhält, löst und den Stoff zurückschlägt; er hört Legolas' entzückten Aufschrei.

„Ein Olifant!"

Nicht wenige der Elben im Saal drehen sich nach dem Schrei um, einige schauen sogar beunruhigt – die erschrockenen Gesichter entspannen sich aber sofort zu einem bezauberten Lächeln.

Denn der Olifant – und ja, es ist tatsächlich ein Olifant, der da vor Legolas auf dem Tisch sitzt – ist winzig, nicht viel größer als Thranduils Hand, schaut ziemlich freundlich drein und ist kunstvoll aus Filz gearbeitet, extra gefertigt für den kleinen Prinzen des Waldlands. Und Legolas … Er ist ganz unglaublich strahlendes Lächeln und riesengroße Sommerhimmel-Augen während er das Stofftier ehrfürchtig betrachtet.

Irgendwann nimmt er den Olifanten hoch, tätschelt vorsichtig seinen Rücken, streichelt seinen Rüssel, krault seine großen Ohren. Dann drückt er ihn an seine Brust. „Tondorn", sagt verkündet er. "Du heißt Tondorn. Ich werde dich nicht einsperren, aber Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Du bist überhaupt nicht zu groß, mein Tondorn." Er wirft seinem Vater einen Blick zu, und sein Lächeln verändert sich. Von überwältigt und begeistert zu schelmisch. „Und deine Füße sind kein bisschen kalt."

Diese Aussage ist nicht ganz unrichtig, wie Thranduil einige Nächte später herausfindet. Legolas' Füße allerdings sind eisig wie eh und je. Aber es macht nichts. Es ist ohnehin fast schon Morgen, fast schon Zeit, aufzustehen, und Legolas hat die Füße unter sich gezogen, er hockt auf den Knien neben seinem Vater während er Tondorn, den mächtigen Olifanten, über die Weiten der Bettdecke ziehen lässt, hin und her, hierhin und dorthin, frei und unbeschränkt. Er springt hinauf auf Nanas Arm, der über Adas Brust liegt, klettert von dort zu ihren Gesichtern, kitzelt sie mit seinem Rüssel. Dann saust er zurück, versteckt sich in den Falten der Decke, taucht unter die Ränder, galoppiert über die weite Ebene, tänzelt auf Zehenspitzen auf Klippen und Grate, stampft auf dem bebenden Grund.

‚Niedergetrampelt von einem Olifanten', schießt es dem König durch den Kopf. ‚Was für eine merkwürdige Art, geweckt zu werden."

Und Thranduil kann sich keine bessere vorstellen.


End file.
